


Not a Romance Couple

by margoteve



Series: Blame Disney [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Reader Is Not Frisk, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classical romance for you sounds like: gazing in each other eyes during a romantic dinner in expensive restaurants and unexpected PDA. And damn you could live without that, thank you very much. Thankfully this is not the case with you and Sans, right? So how is it really between you two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Romance Couple

You and Sans were not a “romantic” couple. You don’t do those 3 months or 6 months anniversaries (anniversary makes something ‘annual’ - yearly. It’s just silly in your opinion to have those 3 monthers or whatever). There was not much PDA aside of hand-holding and occasional hugs when you’re out. There was a lot of cuddles when in the privacy of your house but classical romance is not exactly your thing. Instead there was a lot of laughter. There were jokes, pranks you pull on other people, and puns. A whole lot of puns. Granted you were the more serious half in this relationship. Always knowing where to stop or not start at all.

Your friends always would ask you: “How do you even know that you’re together? You guys behave like best friends more than a couple!”

And that is not a lie. But that’s how it should be, right? Your boyfriend was your best friend. Someone you could trust and share with; have fun and unwind at the end of the day with. Sans was not just jokes and puns. He was also a soft stroke of bony fingers through your hair as you lay down on the couch together; a loving whisper when you felt down; encouragement when you needed it. But people didn’t see it. You didn’t need them to. People say when you’re in love you want to scream it to the world. Well, Sans was your world. And you know you are his, because at times when you’d turn your head and catch him staring at you, there’s that look. That look of amazement and just _ love _ and it makes you so warm inside. Like now.

“You look at me like I’m ketchup,” you joked and his grin widened.  _ Oh, no… _

“ _ hello _ ketchup, i’m sans,” he slid closer to you wrapping his arm around your waist.

“You’re horrible,” you fake an exasperated look and try to school your lips not to smile.

“how can i be horrible if i’m sans?” he winked at you and you groaned. Okay, time-out.

“C’mon, the movie is about to start,” you grabbed the popcorn bowl and went back to the living room, where all yours and Sans’ friends waited. Papyrus made space for you and Sans to settle down on the floor among the cushions and blankets. There were just too many people to fit on the couch. Suddenly the popcorn bowl got snatched from you by Undyne, you don’t know how that happened. It must have been a trick. One out of two of your human friends - Sylvia - was in a heated discussion about Sailor Moon with Alphys.

“So what are we watching?” you asked, leaning back, staying close to Sans.

Your other friend – Kylie - passed you a DVD case and you read the title. “You’re joking right?”

She shrugged, “Don’t look at me, Sylvia picked it,” she pointed to the front row with her thumb.

“It’s so romantic!” Sylvia exclaimed with huge smile, looking back at you.

You heard Sans snickering next to you. “c’mon, how bad can it be?”

Half an hour later Sans admitted he jinxed it. “this is so bad.”

“I know,” you replied. Disbelief mixed with annoyance on your face.

“does it really appeal to human women?”

“Not all of them,” Kylie cut in. You looked at her and exchanged knowing glances. Never let Sylvia pick movies. Ever again.

The group through the course of the movie, clearly divided into 2 groups. You, Sans and Kylie who clearly can think of much better things to do, and Papyrus, Alphys and Sylvia who enjoyed that travesty on the screen. Papyrus was loudly cheering for the protagonists, while the two females squealed at the romantic moments.  You didn’t count Undyne in because the fish woman fell asleep 15 minutes into the movie and was now snoring loudly to your right.

“I knew she was going to pick something romantic but I hoped she’d go for… I don’t know, that one Cinderella TV version?” Kylie huffed, whispering to you and Sans.

“The one with Whoopi Goldberg?” you mumbled back.

“Yeah that one.”

You could feel Sans falling asleep over your arm. You began to wonder if you should do the same. Eventually you do. Sylvia will understand. You never were into chick flicks.

Next day around afternoon you received a text from Kylie.

.:InkGrr:. “Check ur fb” 

Curious as you were you needed to wait until your break starts and but once you do, you really want to facepalm.

Sylvia has a wicked sense of revenge. Right there on your dashboard was a photo of you and Sans wrapped in a blanket, sleeping wrapped in eachothers arms. And it was really cute, sure. You even liked it. The soft expression Sans had while sleeping made your heart melt. You wouldn't mind a copy. But. There’s this huge ‘but’. The photoshopped hearts, unicorns and glitter sparkles with a sign: “Kewtest couple 5ever <3” running across it sort of ‘but’.

You text Kylie: “OMG”

.:InkGrr:. “XD”

Xxx: “GLITTER?? Srsly?!”

.:InkGrr:. “I’m cryin”

Xxx: “jfc”

.:InkGrr:. “Show this 2 ur skeleman”

.:InkGrr:. “And txt me his reaction. U must.”

Xxx: “oh my god”

You rubbed your hand over your face and sigh. Still you were smiling though. You can always enjoy a good prank from a friend. Even if it is a bit embarrassing. You quickly chose Sans ’  number.

Xxx “have u checked fb 2day?”

Sansaprass: “no”

Sansaprass: “y”

Xxx: “do it”

Sansaprass: “kk”

A short while after, he texts back.

Sansaprass: “i like ur friend”

Sansaprass “and i’m keeping that photo.”

Sansaprass “we’re printing this.”

Xxx “oh god”

Sansaprass “sans is enough ;)” 

You were sure that it was going to land on the wall in the most exposed place. You could just imagine the string of puns that will be used each time someone notices it. With a sigh and a chuckle you put the phone down. You needed to get back to work.

In the end even your mother wanted a physical copy of that photo. You kindly told her no. 

Summer rolled by and days got longer, while nights became shorter. The date circled in your calendar was getting closer. It was the day of a meteor shower. The monsters seemed to enjoy spending every free minute outside admiring the sky. One could understand why. After all these centuries locked under Mt. Ebbot, sky was almost profane to them. But the night sky had a special place in their hearts. Anything connected to the stars or the Moon would get every monster out of their homes to look into the sky and admire. Sans was no different. If anything - he was twice as passionate about stars. 

Nothing could compare when Sans was talking about constellations, nebulas and other planets, (well, maybe only Alphys and her love for anime). His face would lit up and his grin widen in that excited expression you loved. He looked so  _ happy _ , it was contagious. The wild gesticulations as he’d explain stuff he read on NASA’s page. Even if you didn’t understand half of it, you could listen for hours. The manner he’d be describing birth of stars or anything space related painted fantastical images before your eyes. Those were your favourite moments. Just you, Sans, and space-talk.

The invitations to spend the meteor shower with your boyfriend and the rest of monster-kind was delivered through mail. You had recognized Papyrus’ touch on it with the pasta stickers all over it. And who are you to refuse when your boyfriend extended the invite in person. In his own unique way.

“knock, knock,” he suddenly spoke, while you were watching Netflix on your couch.

“Who’s there?” you replied, kind of absent mindedly, used to his jokes.

“you invite.”

“You invite who?” you hummed, running your fingers lazily over his ulna and radius.

“you to the meteor shower.”

You chuckled and kissed the top of his skull. “Sure. I’d love to come.”

The morning before the meteor shower you packed your bag. The event was supposed to happen a good two hours of a car ride outside your city. Because of that you and the skeleton brothers were invited to Queen Toriel’s house for the sleepover after. As well as to a picnic/barbecue before the meteor shower. So you also get some snacks into a picnic basket. Always nice when guests bring something to contribute to the party. Never not enough food on those.

“ready?” You jumped a bit startled, when Sans’ voice sounded behind you. You shot him a glare but he played innocent. Smug bastard.

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

He took the picnic basket from you and you threw your travel bag over your shoulder. You were driving there in Papyrus’ car. After placing the bag in the trunk you squeezed yourself between Alphys and Undyne. Sans took the front seat. Papyrus was driving. You were in good company. 

The ride consisted on a lot of I spy game and singing badly to the songs on the radio. Alphys showed you some of the new manga she was reading, while Undyne and Papyrus talked about their current work in Royal Guard. Sans slept the whole ride. The day was nice and warm, and you enjoyed the feel of the sun over your face.

You got to Toriel’s place around noon. The Queen herself came to greet you, closing her arms around you in a tight hug.

“It’s so good to see you my child,” she said softly.

“Good to see you too, Toriel,” you return the embrace. “I’ve brought snacks,” you took a step back and hand her the picnic basket.

“Oh my goodness! That’s splendid,” Toriel laughed. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Eh, not a problem really,” you shrugged and turned around to help everyone unload the car. Undyne and Alphys had significantly more luggage because they were going to stay at Toriel’s longer.

Once that was settled the five of you went to join the rest of guests. Everyone was running around, Alphys and Undyne were setting tables and plastic tableware down. Asgore was assembling the grill, while discussing something with Grillby. Muffet was sipping tea while her spiders were taking care of tablecloths. Papyrus and Toriel were in charge of food. The Amalgamates and their families were told to just enjoy themselves. The dogs played fetch, the Greater Dog managed to rip entire tree out of the ground as they played.

The only human besides you was Frisk. You greeted the small child and Flowey, who was sitting next to them in a flowerpot. 

“Hey Frisk, hey Flowey. What’s up?”

“Sun,” Flowey snarked with a scold. Charming as usual. 

Frisk gave their friend a pointed look and smiled at you, greeting you back. “Not much, waiting for the barbecue to start,” they signed. 

“My child! Would you come over here and help carry these to the tables?” Toriel called Frisk, holding a salad bowl.

Frisk jumped down their chair and trotted where the goat monster was. You followed after them, wanting to help as well. You left Flowey on the counter exchanging glares with the flower as you went.

The day passed by in cheerful atmosphere. Mettaton and Napstablook brought music and everyone got to dancing. Your world was put in a spin when you joined Papyrus for a mad dance. You even waltzed with the King a little. But the most impressive dance you had witnessed was Muffet’s and her spiders synchronized performance. The only one who of course was not dancing was Sans, who was soundly asleep under a tree. Once the dance party ended he woke up to joined everyone at the table. 

Time seemed to fly too quickly, sad case about good times. Everyone was having so much fun telling jokes, groaning at Sans’ puns and enjoying the sun. 

It was after sundown when the tables and plates were cleared. At some point you caught Sans talking with Frisk. They weren’t exactly laughing and both looked quite serious. Something in their body language had you tilt your head and want to go up to them, check if everything was alright. You didn’t because of one of the dogs snatched Papyrus’ arm and you had to join everyone in a wild chase after it. In the end it was still Sans who retrieved the arm. But that didn’t mean Sans was handing him back that limb so easily.

“here, ya go bro. lemme give ya a hand”

“SANS THIS IS NOT FUNNY.”

“what, i just tried to come in handy.”

“SANS!”

“c’mon paps. you need to hand it to me, it’s pretty funny.”

“JUST GIVE ME MY ARM BACK SANS!”

“don’t let it get so out of hand, bro.”

“SANS I SWEAR TO GOD!”

Meanwhile everyone else was rolling in laughter. You had tears in your eyes from the hilarity. You really shouldn’t have laughed at Papyrus but the shenanigans of the two brothers were usually too much to handle. Eventually Papyrus got his limb back

“FINALLY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS WHOLE,” he re-attached his arm back in it’s socket, giving a small test. “NOW BROTHER.” he pushed Sans toward you. “YOU GO GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET…  **HAND** SY! NYEHEHEHEH!” Papyrus looked really proud of his own pun.

It was very hard to keep it together. You covered your mouth but you keep snorting in laughter, even if your cheeks were bright red, especially after Sans threw in:

“well, bro, since you suggest such hands on approach, i guess i have no choice,” and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer. You definitely noticed that soft blue-ish colour that stained his cheeks.

“I can’t hand-le you two,” you shot back and Sans winked at you.

“i think you’re doing just fine, babe.”

You kissed his cheek and went upstairs to get changed out of your summer dress and into a pair of jeans. Then you went to help everyone carry the blankets outside. Sans carried a telescope with him, struggling a little under the weight, but you knew he would refuse your help if you offered. You also noticed Papyrus and couple of the other monsters were carrying lanterns with them. The lanterns were neither gas nor electric lanterns, instead there were crystals giving off a soft glow. That way they wouldn’t interrupt with the viewing of the sky.

You set camp on top of a hill, spreading blankets over the ground. This separated the entire group into smaller ‘camps’. You, Sans and Papyrus shared one blanket, not so far from you there’s Frisk and Toriel with Asgore nearby.  Sans set up his telescope, humming to himself lightly. The night was perfect for the meteor shower - the sky clear and the moon nowhere in sight. Despite the cooler wind and the lateness of the hour, you were really glad you were there. 

You leaned back on your blanket admiring the constellations while the brothers were toying with the telescope. Soon Frisk came by and your attention turned to them, as you hear Sans starting his lecture on stars and nebulas. The three of them eventually called you to come check the views with them. Reluctantly you get up and approach them.

“What’ve you got there guys?”

“check it out yourself, babe,” Sans took a step back from the telescope with an expression that made you suspicious. 

You squint at your boyfriend and carefully lean into the scope, trying to keep your eye at some distance from the visor but it’s not really working so you need to press it to your eye. 

“Ooooh…” you sighed, it was a galaxy.

“pin-wheel way galaxy. it’s really nice view here. can’t get that in the city,” Sans explains.

“It’s really pretty,” you smiled straightening back up.

Then you heard the snorts and giggles. Cautiously you rubbed your eye and noticed the stain of colour.

“SANS!” you cry out.

“eye got you,” he makes finger guns at you, winking.

“I’m going to kill you!”

“oh shit.” 

The two of you cut into the chase. You were not angry, just try to execute some pay back. Quite quickly Sans got tired with the run and you tripped, the two of you colliding together and tumbling down the hill a bit. Running in the dark is not good form of exercise. Yet you are both laughing. Sans is on his back, hands resting over your back as you lift yourself on your hands over him.

“Got you. There will be no mercy!” you grinned at him, pushing your hair behind your ear.

“oh no, what will i ever do. looks like i’m done for,” Sans said dryly with a lopsided grin. The white lights in his eyes were thin and firmly locked with yours. You could feel your heart hammer in your chest as you lean in closer and… then you blew a raspberry over his underjaw. Sans broke into laughter and tried to fight your off but you decided on tickling his ribcage, making his actions futile. 

“paps! paps! h-he-eeelp!” he called for his brother, in between the fits of giggles.

“No mercy!” you shout again as your boyfriend writhes under you. “No one can help you anymore!”

Above you, you could hear Toriel call to Papyrus, asking where the two of you were. He replied:

“OH THEY ARE BEING GROSS DOWN THE HILL,” in his usual loud voice.

That made you snort and stop your tortures. You sat up on your heels, still over Sans, holding him in place. He was still trying to calm down, wiping his face over his jacket’s sleeve.

“i’m never trusting you again,” he finally breathes out with small chuckle.

“Looks who’s talking, trickster,” you stuck your tongue at him. “We should go back up,” you raised your head to where everyone was. But then you felt bony fingers wrapping around your wrists, pulling you down. 

“stay, there’s no hurry,” Sans locked his arms behind you, preventing you from leaving. 

A soft smile spread on your lips and blush tinted your cheeks. Silently you rearrange yourself, laying now on your back, and rested your head over his chest. You laced your fingers together, resting hands over your stomach. His phalanges traced gentle circles over your skin. His other hand was toying with your hair and you hummed at the pleasant feeling it caused. 

This was how you watched Perseids. The shooting stars falling before your eyes. It was breathtaking. In a small act of what seemed to you like childishness, you made a wish. And you thought Sans must have made one too, judging by how his hand tightened around yours for a brief second. You looked up at him and he glanced down at you. Craning your neck you placed a tender kiss over the side his mouth. He shivered and you raised an eyebrow at him.

“nothing babe, i’m just… happy you’re here,” he replied to your silent question, and gently stroked your cheek, before shifting under you. “better let’s get back up there.”

You got up and climbed back up the hill to where everyone was, with your hands still locked together. 

The stargazing didn't end until around 5 am. Slowly all of the monsters rolled their blankets up, yawning, ready for sleep. You could tell Sans was a bit reluctant to leave, he even let Papyrus carry his telescope back to Toriel’s place. 

“Something’s wrong?” You asked concerned.

“no, everything’s fine. just… let’s wait for a sec.”

With more questions than answers, you decided to humour him and wait. After about half an hour everyone was gone. It was just you and Sans now. You looked at him with expectations and he sighed, rubbing the back of his skull. 

“um… so…” he coughed and started to search for something in his jacket’s pockets. Finally he pulled out a rectangular. black box the size of his hand, out of one. “happy one year anniversary?”

You were quite speechless as you reached for it. Carefully as if it was made of glass, you opened it. It was a Galaxy necklace. The chain was silver, holding a round locket pendant and half moon. The pendant glowed soft blue through filigree cover.

“turn it around.”

Curiously you did as he said. There was a text behind, it read:  _ “You’re my galaxy” _ and a date.

“Oh my God,” you covered your mouth.

“it’s not that much,” he ducked his head, sliding the hood over his head. There was some more mumbling from under it.

You threw your arms around his neck, “I love it! It’s perfect!” It was the nerdiest, most beautiful thing you have ever seen. 

He finally chuckled, relaxing in your arms. “we’re not done yet.”

“What?” You looked puzzled at him, but he just helps you put the necklace on.

Then he pulled out his phone and suddenly a music plays out of it. You immediately recognized it. You bursted out laughing. 

“Oh my God,” you snort and let Sans pull you up to your feet.

_ When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that’s amore. When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore. Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling. And you'll sing "Vita bella". Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay. Like a gay tarantella ~ _

You both laughed as you danced a simple two step version of a waltz. 

“I can’t believe you remembered,” you say as he spun you around.

“what can i say i’m full of surprises,” he shrugged, catching you back in his arms. 

The song ended and you settle back down on the blanket, kissing, while giggling. It eventually turned into small make-out session, until you noticed the sky brightening. New day was starting. You watch the sunrise, laying over Sans’ chest. 

People may say you’re not their sort of romantic. But you don’t need those public displays of fake affections. Because when it really counted you could feel more loved than ever. And quite frankly, to hell with anyone who disagrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah this is it. The enormous amount of Fluff I worked on. I thought - there's so many angsty, hurt/comfort stuff, let's have some fluff for a change. So much that it will rot everyone's teeth out.  
> There will be sequel, explaining some stuff. Actually more than one. This gonna be a series. One of them is like "origin story" if anyone would be interested in it. And because I love angst, there will be angst.  
> Shout out to followmetoyourdoom for being my awesome Beta Reader. Thank you Hun for helping me with this mess.  
> Oh and if anyone has prompts or just wanna message me, I'm margoteve on tumblr.


End file.
